Extraordinary days
by Quillerby
Summary: This story set in post-Hogwarts, when Harry Potter's kids were in school. Rose recognized one of the muggle, who is Matthew Casey from tv series of Chicago Fire. Matthew Casey had not heard of Harry Potter but know of a friend who has a child going for boarding school, Matt never thought he might see Harry Potter one day.
1. Unexpected event

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters! I actually own this plot I make up for fan fiction site.

Chapter 1: Unexpected event

Matthew Casey was used to feel hot and sweaty everyday, it wasn't extraordinary. He was living in Chicago for so long, and never come out of it unless he has excellent reason to. He was a muggle, firefighter, never heard of Harry Potter world and magic is existing, but know one thing about magic is: he did met Harry.

Story start when he mind his own business raining down fire which already protruding smoke in tall building, looked critically examining the mushroom cloud created by fire fifteen minutes ago. At least it wasn't smelly, Matthew thought, resisted to yawn on spot as it was late night twelve am.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically, scratching his hair harder than he should be.

When he headed back to gather his team, hearing noises behind him and turned around to see excited strange looking guy, who had wizard's hat wearing sideway. It look remarkably still on his head and not going to fall any time, the guy was looking up at him with a genuine smile. Matthew couldn't help gaping for a moment, he let himself being hugged. The guy was wearing red and gold wizard costume, it lead firefighter believe he was a cosplayer or actor ready for theatre, to perform.

"Thank you, for saving my niece!" exclaimed the guy.

"Err, you hug the wrong guy, it's lieutenant Severide help," Matthew said, looked hesitant, hoped he did say it right.

"Really? Well, you did help with saving though, I thought I never make it," the strange guy let out an anxious laugh. "I'll go find that lieutenant guy you mentioned."

"Try not to hug him."

"Why? Oh goodness gracious, I forgot my manners, please don't mind me. It's my first time hugging stranger, my bad," he laughed again, and the tone sound pitchy. "Do you really have to... never mind, I go find him."

"Calm down, pal. What I mean he might run away after you try to hug him. Or worse, he give you silent treatment."

"That was bad? Point taken."

Matthew don't have a chance to nod when the guy already sprinted to next lieutenant, who watched wide eye at the stranger before him.

Well at least he can go bug him, not like I care, Matthew thought, he couldn't help out snicker.

He leisurely strolled towards his firefighter's truck, waved his hand with motion for his team to give water bottle to him, his throat felt dry and wanted to drink whole of it. Given one, he gulped it down, love the quench of it, cooling water showering the skin of tongue was revitalizing, it brought instant relief as he chugged one quarter, feeling satisfied.

He sighed with contentment.

"Matt?"

His head turned to see who was calling him, the voice sound familiar around his ears. He watched curiously at a girl, who watched wide eyed at him. Her mouth opened agape, before she composed back.

"Do you still remember me? I know, you can figure."

Matt frowned, had his eyebrows knitted itself. "Rose?"

Her name tentatively was being called, and one name lit up her face with a smile. "Oh my gawd."

"You have excellent memory! I can't believe you still remember my name, I know you so well when I was young few years ago!"

"Wow, you grow up so fast! I never thought I can see you here!" exclaimed Matthew, laughing happily before giving a hug. "Do you know you had me worried after your disappearance?"

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Matt! I found my family, so I didn't say goodbye to you."

His whole team had their mouth wide opened including his Chief Boden, one had dropped a bottle onto ground which spilled, then Shay punched a plump guy who didn't respond back by having his mouth still wide open. "Close it before fly flies in, Otis!" That did it effectively, Otis looked bewilderedly at and around the air for any sign of presence.

It was good enough brought attention to Matt and Rose together, Rose couldn't help snorted as she covered her mouth from laughing.

"I'm glad you found them, luckily I did read letter first, or else I'll turn frantic unable to find you, I have to file police report for that."

Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Are you with family and on vacation?"

"Nice to meet you, girl."

Boden unintentionally interrupted in, smiled apologetically at Matthew, who just shrugged. However Rose answered his question.

"Yeah, this time I wasn't lost," Rose said, Matt noticed her smile looked strained, and forceful. But it turned into genuine smile afterwards when looking up at Boden. "Hi, I'm Rose. Please don't mind the wizard over there, he's my old uncle I met long time ago."

"It was no problem. You live here? Apartment can't be live in you might want to bunk in firehouse, we have beds there."

"Ah, no, we don't live in that apartment," she said quickly, waving right hand, looked anxious. "We... live in hotel."

"Don't worry, I wasn't asking you to move in into firehouse... what's your name?"

"Rose." She had her right hand out and it no longer shaking, then Boden take it, shaking and smiling at her. "I was planning to ask him and family to move over hotel, they can stay in a new room."

"Rose!"

"Are we going to have party here instead returning?" Mouch asked, watching tiredly at them with a hand rubbing his cheeks.

"We are going back soon," Matt said with reasonable tone.

The voice who called her turned out to be tall skinny man, his hair was wild and messy.

"Rose! You... run really fast," he said, panted.

"It's my Uncle Harry, I have to go." She smiled at them, waving back to Matt. "I talk to you next time?"

He nodded, still remembered how they first met, ordered his subordinates back to fire truck and call off for a night.

A/N: And yeah, I'm done for chapter! :D This is my first time writing, is it good? or bad? Please let me know! :)


	2. Friction

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, Chicago Fire characters belonged to Dick Wolfe, and Harry Potter belonged to J K Rowling.

Chapter 2- Friction

Atmosphere was tense next day, when Matt came in. Especially Kelly, he frowned when noticing him.

"How you know her?"

Matt knew who he was referring to, but did not answer straightaway.

"Do you still remember the girl who stay over my house for two weeks?"

He asked, looking secretive with a sly smile.

"Is that a test question? Beep, I fail, I got F. What's the answer?"

Kelly watched at him, looking more observant, apparently smirking.

"I'm also serious, Severide. Do try, it's not difficult. She's the girl who laugh about your knee injury. Remember the time when you fall?"

It got Severide's head shot up, Matt immediately know he had a flashback, and Kelly scowled.

"Do you really have to mention?"

"You ask me for the answer."

Matt smirked, giggled silently. "You want to forget, because to you, it's a bad memory," he then laughed, managed to get words out, then dodged incoming blow, heading towards him.

"It's, not, funny," Kelly growled. "She's a bad influence!"

"She learn it from you! It's not like she accidental turning your floor into a slide! I can understand you don't want to remember," Matt then controlled his laughter, still shaking from it's side effects.

"Yeah. She's lucky that she's not the culprit," Severide said, straightened his shoulder.

"That was way long ago before you injured your neck and shoulder," pointed Matt with easygoing tone.

"So you're saying I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say that. Your heart does," Matt said quickly. "Can we change subject, before it could go any worse?"

"Point taken."

Kelly said with final tone, Matt could smell sour edged inside.

"Don't ever mention it," he muttered.

"It's not bad," his best friend said, gently. "Admit it, she has good sense of humor."

"Yeah. Wait. She's the one you found and rescue before when you saw her unconscious? I remember you mention it to me."

"That's her."

"I should have ask and confirm. She's the person made you to keep the secret, did she?" Kelly stated, catching on the drift. "Does it mean Harry Potter does exist?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Matt asked, fighting not to look nervous in front of him. "It's just a novel."

He decided not to tell further, Matt was dropping into dangerous water he could not swim as he swear not to think of it more, gulping and hope Kelly won't noticed, thankfully, he didn't.

Kelly had his finger tapping his cheek, lost in his thought. Dropping down his fingers, he pout his lips, then reluctantly said: "Yeah it was stupid. You're so stupid to believe in, that I will believe!"

"Funny," Matt said and looking more deadpanned after talking to Kelly.

"But do you know it doesn't make sense? You did show me photograph, expecting me that is Harry Potter?"

"Can we drop the topic? What is it with you?"

"Fine. Let me be confused next few weeks after she appear and mess up my head. What's with the world..."

Because he does exist, Matt thought bitterly, I can't say and mess up the balance.

He remember Rose long ago, and how he find her, she was lying unconscious on the ground one day outside Firehouse 51, it was him who carry her to Sick Bay in firehouse and Gabriella went to tend to her. That was when Rose was nine years old, no one able to figure how she able to find them as her appearance was mysterious.

She did not answer to any one, but was only one don't want Matthew leave by her side when it was his turn to supervise his team fighting fire; instead he was staying, suggesting he can let Rose stay in his home for time being. She was grateful, told him he was the one she looking for, and it was not pure coincidental.

Rose never elaborate afterwards. He only know the story was complicated. Matt believed her, has a feeling it was a sign of omen of other friend wanted to contact him, as he was hoping for one day. He has a lot of secret which did not tell Kelly, Matt always believed it was fable, but it was real.

"Do you believe it was Harry Potter who save the whole world?"

It was a question which headed to him and Matt also felt same way as Kelly, but already had suspicion and deducted how Rose appear. He hope he might able to see his other old friend again. Matt felt he was going to melt on spot, as flashback coming back to him. His hands were shaking.

"Casey..."

"CASEY!"

Kelly's shout jolted him back. Tears started streaming down Matt's cheeks.

"Don't find me," Matt said thickly, did not look up to see Kelly as he ran out of firehouse, trying to keep composure, remembering how he taught himself to keep calm.

"Where are you..."

He wiping his face, and taking a big gulp.

"Why my life is full of crap..."

Matt took another sniff, breath was let out in shaken invisible air.

"Are you alright, Matt?" It was not Kelly, but Gabriella who was standing beside him.

"I'm fine, it'll be over." Curt reply was best he could give.

"I'm sorry for breakdown, it's not me..." Matt finally looked up and immediately spotted Kelly was nearby, but his eyes looked down or away from Matt's stare. "I had a bad night yesterday. A nightmare."

Gabriella came in and gave him a hug.

"You sure you'll be fine?" said softly Gabriella, who looked like she wanted to kiss Matt.

"Please not in front of me." It was not Kelly's voice, but familiar girl's voice.

They turned around to find Rose standing, and jealousy, appeared on her face?


End file.
